


The Wait

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellamy and Murphy are meant to be according to the universe. Too bad there's ten years between them.





	The Wait

Bellamy opened his door and sighed. Taking off his glasses, he placed his hand by his side and frowned at the dishevelled twenty-one-year-old standing in his doorway. “What are you doing here, Murphy?” He asked impatiently.

Murphy shrugged and pushed his hair out of his face before pushing his way past Bellamy and heading into the kitchen. He looked better than he had the last time Bellamy had seen him, drunk and crying, but he was still tired. Bellamy could see the dark circles around his tired eyes.

“Wanted to see you,” Murphy said. “Got any coffee?”

“It’s eleven o’clock at night,” Bellamy said. “You should get home.”

Murphy shook his head. “I don’t want to go home,” He said. “I want to stay with you tonight.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Why, what trouble are you in now?” He asked.

“I’m not in trouble,” Murphy said with a glare. “I just wanted to see you, like I already said. I missed you.” Murphy crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Bellamy’s shoulders, standing so close that Bellamy could feel his breath hitting his face. “Did you miss me?”

“No,” Bellamy lied.

Murphy laughed. “Yeah right,” He said. “Can I stay or not?”

Bellamy frowned, but slumped his shoulders in defeat. “Fine,” He said. “You can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I don’t mind sharing.”

“I do.”

*

Bellamy found out his soulmate was ten years younger than him when he was fifteen and had unknowingly spent an hour being followed by a five-year-old boy who had snuck out of class when he saw Bellamy walking by the window. Murphy had been a little kid with a plaster over his scraped knee and wide blue eyes. He had specs of dirt over his face and a small mark on the inside of his wrist that matched Bellamy’s perfectly.

Ever since then, Bellamy was The One with the Kid Soulmate. His first kiss was because of a game of truth or dare while everyone else kissed their soulmates the day they met. His first time was with a girl who wanted to practice having sex so her soulmate would be pleased instead of an overly romantic night that he and his soulmate had been planning for months. His prom dates consisted of people who hadn’t found their soulmates instead of being able to take Murphy.

Whenever anyone asked about his soulmate now, he had to explain that he was getting his GED from the local community college because he got kicked out of high school. Luckily people assumed that Murphy was the same age as Bellamy, and most didn’t ask. The few that did were always put off when Bellamy told them the truth, and he always told the truth. He and Murphy had a rough situation as it was, he didn’t plan of disrespecting Murphy by lying about him.

Even though the two of them didn’t have a relationship in common sense, they were still apart of each other’s lives. Mostly because Murphy needed someone to take care of him, and there was no one else around. Bellamy felt more like his keeper than his soulmate, but that didn’t stop Murphy from trying for more. He had never been shy about his intentions when it came to Bellamy. That was obvious when a five-year-old Murphy declared that he was going to marry Bellamy in the middle of the street, uncaring about the people watching them.

In a way, Bellamy admired Murphy’s stubbornness when it came to the two of them. He was certain that one of these days, Bellamy would come to his senses and be Murphy’s partner, his lover. No matter how many times Bellamy tried to convince him otherwise, he held on to that hope and kept moving forward.

“Bellamy,” Murphy whispered as he nudged Bellamy’s shoulder and woke him up. “Bellamy, can you sleep in the bed with me?”

Bellamy frowned. “Why?”

“I had a nightmare,” Murphy said quietly. “Please. Just for a little while.”

For most people this would be an obvious ploy, but not for Murphy. Murphy’s nightmares generally consisted of his mother, or his father’s death, or something else that he wouldn’t tell Bellamy. Sometimes he wondered if it was about him, but he was too afraid to ask.

Bellamy sat up and rubbed his hand over his face before nodding. He got up and followed Murphy into the bedroom, climbing into bed and closing his eyes as Murphy shifted over the mattress until he was comfortable.

“Thank you,” Murphy whispered just loud enough for Bellamy to hear.

“Go to sleep, Murphy.”

*

Bellamy always hated waking up next to Murphy. It felt too right. Too perfect. Which always made him feel guilty.

“Bellamy,” Murphy whispered softly against his ear before pressing his lips against Bellamy’s cheek, lingering. “Bellamy, wake up.” He kissed him again, this time closer to his lips.

Bellamy should push him away. Should tell him off. But he couldn’t. Having Murphy close, feeling his lips, hearing his name whispered. Bellamy couldn’t deny that he loved it all. It would be so easy to let Murphy have his way, but he knew it was wrong. He would be taking advantage.

Opening his eyes, Bellamy sat up and pulled away from Murphy. Getting to his feet, he left the bedroom as quickly as he could without it seeming suspicious, listening to Murphy’s hurried footsteps following behind him. That was how it always was with them. Murphy was always only a few steps behind, but the distance was so obvious to Bellamy.

“You want breakfast?” Bellamy offered.

“Yes,” Murphy replied, sitting on the couch and scratching the back of his neck. “Did it bother you?”

Bellamy shrugged. _No_.

*

Work had been rough recently. The company he worked for was in the middle of a merger, and neither of the companies were willing to give and take for the other company. Sadly, grunt workers like Bellamy got the consequences of everyone irritation.

Slamming a large pile of folders onto his desk, Shumway glared down at Bellamy before pointing at the papers. “You need to revise and submit all these documents by the time your shift ends.”

Bellamy wanted to protest, but he knew it was useless. Looking at the pile next to him, he sighed and reached for the first folder. Opening to the first page, he took in all the red marks and strikethroughs. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and reached for his phone.

“ _Hello_?” Murphy said from the other end of the phone. He had been staying with Bellamy for the last two days. He hadn’t explained why, but Bellamy was sure there was a good reason. There always had been before.

“Hey, it’s me.” Bellamy said. “I’m going to be working late tonight. Just wanted to let you know.”

“ _Okay. I’ll wait up for you._ ” Murphy said.

“No need,” Bellamy said. “One of us should get a decent night sleep tonight.” The two said their goodbyes and Bellamy got to work. It would be a long night.

*

Bellamy dropped his bag on the floor and leaned his head back until it thumped against the door. It was just past midnight, and he was exhausted. Loosening his tie, he toed off his shoes and walked into the living room. He frowned down at the couch when he saw Murphy lying awake dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers.

“Hey,” Bellamy said. “I thought I told you to get some rest.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Murphy said as he sat up and patted the couch cushion next to him. “Bad day?”

Bellamy groaned and fell onto the couch. He rubbed his eyes and ground his teeth, pausing to tug his hair and sigh deeply. He gave a small, sad smile to Murphy before answering. “It’s over now.” He said in a sad attempt to stay positive.

Murphy tilted his head to the side and looked at Bellamy sympathetically. He reached across the couch and took Bellamy by the shoulders, moving him until he was sitting facing away from him.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asked before Murphy shushed him.

Murphy began working the palm of his hands into Bellamy’s shoulders, pushing and shifting the tightened muscles until they began to loosen and relax. Bellamy closed his eyes and smiled, his head falling forward as he let out a soft, happy sigh. Murphy moved his hands down Bellamy’s spine, massaging the muscles until Bellamy was practically goo in his hands.

Bellamy only opened his eyes again when he felt Murphy’s lips brush against the side of his neck.

“Murphy,” He warned, pulling away and turning to face him.

“It’s okay,” Murphy said. “I want this.” He insisted. “I really want this.”

“What if I don’t?” Bellamy asked, regretting it as soon as the words fell from his lips. He watched as the hopeful light died in Murphy’s eyes and his gleeful smile fell into a frown.

“You’re never going to want me, are you?” Murphy got up and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

*

Bellamy paced the living room as he tried to think of what to do. It seemed like Murphy had blocked the door somehow. Bellamy had knocked on the door for half an hour, asking Murphy to let him in so they could speak, but Murphy had simply ignored him. He could probably force open the door, but he wanted Murphy to _want_ to speak to him.

Going to the door again, Bellamy knocked on the door. “Murphy, please,” He said. “Please open the door. We need to talk.”

Silence.

Bellamy sighed. Fighting the urge to hit his fist against the door, he went back to the couch and sat down. This was ridiculous. Bellamy knew he was right. He and Murphy couldn’t. Murphy was too young. He was only –

Twenty-one. An adult. Bellamy ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. Murphy wasn’t the desperate fifteen-year-old kid who tried to awkwardly flirt with Bellamy whenever he was able to. He wasn’t the whiny ten-year-old who wanted Bellamy’s attention every second of the day, trying to follow him to his college classes. He certainly wasn’t the five-year-old boy who tried to pinkie promise that they’d get married one day.

Murphy had grown up. Had experienced some of the best and worst things that life had to offer, but still remained faithful to Bellamy. Even when he was being pressured by people his age to have a relationship outside of his soulmate bond, Murphy had said no, and waited for Bellamy.

Bellamy stood up and walked to the door again. He placed his hand against the wood and thought about what he wanted to say. Licking his dry lips, Bellamy began to speak.

“Murphy, I’m sorry. All this time I’ve been treating you like a little kid, refusing to see that you’ve grown up and become a man. It’s wrong of me to act like you aren’t as important to me as you really are. You mean everything to me, but I’ve been so stuck on what other people think I forgot that the only person whose opinion really matters…is you.”

Bellamy heard the rustling behind the door and raised his head hopefully, listening closely and hoping that Murphy would open the door.

The door stayed close, but Murphy spoke. “Do you really mean that?” He said.

“Yes,” Bellamy said. “I mean every word. I’m so sorry.”

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?” Murphy asked.

“Yeah,” Bellamy said. “I’d like that.”

*

Bellamy and Murphy sat on opposite sides of the bed, both dressed and ready to sleep. Bellamy wasn’t sure what Murphy was expecting. Where they going to have sex tonight, or was this just about the two of accepting that there really was something between them? Looking over his shoulder, Bellamy smiled at Murphy, who was picking at the bedsheet and biting his lower lip.

Bellamy reached across the bed and placed his hand over Murphy’s, causing the other man to look up in surprise. Bellamy smiled and turned so that he was sat on the bed. He patted the spot on the bed and waited for Murphy to turn to face him.

“Are you tired?” He asked softly. “Or…”

Murphy blushed and cleared his throat. “I – I want to,” He said. “I really want to.”

“But?”

Murphy frowned. “I’m nervous.” He admitted shyly. “You know that I’ve never – you know. I want it to be good for you.”

“And it will be,” Bellamy said surely. “But for now, let’s wait. I only want to be with you if your absolutely certain.”

Murphy smiled and leaned across the bed to press his lips against Bellamy’s. Sighing when he felt Bellamy ran his hands through his hair and swipe his tongue against Murphy’s bottom lip.

They pulled away slowly, Murphy’s eyes slowly opening again and Bellamy’s eyes bright and wide, like everything finally made sense again.

“I shouldn’t have made you wait these last couple of years,” He said.

“You’re worth the wait.” Murphy smirked. “And so am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm sorry I've been away for such a while. My mental health has been a serious mess lately, but I'm officially on the wait list for online therapy so hopefully I'll be able to get back to normal soon. Or, at least, something close to normal.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and, if you have time, leave me a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
